Mouran High School Rosse Club
by Anzhelika Kuznetsova
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los personajes hombres de ouran fueran mujeres y las mujeres fueran hombres? ¿Seguirian siendo "el loco host club"? YURI/YAOI
1. Las chicas del rosse club

Lunes, 18 de Marzo.

_Hola, mi nombre es Haru Fujioka, sexo masculino, cabello castaño, algo largo, y ojos del mismo color._

_Yo soy un chico normal de 16 años, que persigue una meta en la vida: Convertirme en Juez como mi difunto padre, Ryoji Fujioka y para logarlo, como primer paso, tuve que tomar el examen de admisión para la prestigiosa escuela: "Mouran High School" en la cual fui aceptado por mis buenas calificaciones._

_La historia es la siguiente:_

_Mientras buscaba un sitio tranquilo para estudiar en esa enorme escuela, me tope con el 6to salón de música, al entrar me encontré con el singular "Rosse club (la "E" no se pronuncia)" y por un pequeño descuido...¡termine debiéndoles a esas chicas 8 millones de yenes! Aparte de que ellas pensaron que yo era mujer. _

_Aquellas extrañas chica son las siguientes:_

_**Tamari Suou: **__reina, princesa, ama, madre y señora del club. Tamari es mitad japonesa y mitad francesa, estudiante de 1º año, fundadora del Rosse club y es por mucho la mas popular de este puesto que el 70% de los clientes la prefieren. Su naturaleza es dramática y muchas veces actúa sin pensar o hace un escándalo por cosas insignificantes .Cuando tenia 12 años fue la mejor amiga de Ayaka y ella es la razón por la que esta se traslado a nuestro colegio. Su color de cabello es rubio natural, algo rizado y largo hasta las rodillas; ojos de color celeste y muy hermosos. Además (no es que yo me fije en eso) tiene los pechos muy desarrollados. _

_**Kyoka Ootori:**__ ella es una estudiante de 1º año en el Mouran, compañera de clases de Tamari y la vise-presidenta del club. Extremadamente inteligente y calculadora, es capaz de manejar eventos o individuos con facilidad para lograr objetivos que le favorezcan de alguna manera. Lleva el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, sujetado por un listón morado, ojos del mismo color y usa anteojos. Asimismo a diferencia de Tamari, Kyoka es completamente plana. Según yo, ella es "la reina tras las sombras"._

_**Hikari y Kaori Hitachiin**__: son estudiantes de primer año y están en la misma clase conmigo. Son hermanas gemelas, Hikari es quién parte su cabello hacia la derecha y Kaori quién parte su cabello a la izquierda, tienden a implicar que tienen una incestuosa relación, y hacen escenas para complacer a los clientes que "le excita" el amor entre chicas. Frecuentemente se aburren y comienzan a molestar a otros para divertirse, sus blancos favoritos son Tamari y yo._

_Ambas son demasiado cercanas y dependientes una de la otra. Constantemente ven el mundo en términos como "nosotras" y "aquellos que no son nosotras" y realmente no se preocupan por casi nadie._ _Hikari es la mayor, también la más insegura y no sabe bien como manejar sus sentimientos, y aunque Kaoru parezca ser más reservada y madura emocionalmente; es la que teme al saber que la relación con su querida hermana pueda cambiar algún día, cuando Hikari se enamore de alguien. (Aunque al parecer Kaori está celosa porque su hermana empiece a relacionarse con chicos). Ambas tienen el cabello largo un poco más debajo de la espalda, de color naranja y ojos color miel. Una manera muy frecuente de diferenciarlas es el tamaño de sus pechos, Hikari es un poco plana (un poco?) y Kaori si tiene su buen par, la mayoría de las veces ella usa una tipo faja para quedar a la altura de su hermana. Ambas me recuerdan a las gemelas hiragi: la tsundere y la moe._

_**Mitsukiko Haninozuka**__: es la Loli-shota del Rosse club y todos la llaman por su apodo "Tsuki" .Aun cuando se ve como una niña y siempre carga con su perro de peluche llamado "Inu-chan", ella es una estudiante de 1º año en Mouran y la mayor de todos los miembros. Sus clientes aman su comportamiento aniñado y frecuentemente llama a los demás de forma cariñosa: Haru-kun a mi, Tama-kun a Tamari, Kao-kun a Kaori y Hika-kun a Hikari, Kyo-kun a Kyoka, Aya-Kun a Ayaka, la excepción es Taka a quien Honey llama siempre por su nombre de pila, Takami, y viceversa. Ella es igual de rasgos físicos a Tamari, ecepto en el color de ojos, cafés y claro, en la estatura. Suele usar vestidos de extravagantes colores._

_**Takami Morinozuka**__: "Taka" como le suelen llamar en el club, es una estudiante de primer año, compañera de clases de Tsuki y la más alta y callada de los miembros del club. Aun cuando ella rara vez habla o sonríe, su figura alta, atractiva y bronceada le gana muchos clientes. De acuerdo con Kyoka su punto fuerte es su taciturnidad y muchos de sus admiradores son de los chicos más introvertidos y serios de Mouran._

_Takami ama a los animales y puede entenderlos. Tiene un gallo al que llaman Piyo-chan y un tanuki al que llaman Pome-chan. Por otro lado, es una excelente deportista de nieve y es campeona nacional de Judo, club al cual todavía pertenece (es la única miembro del Rosse Club que pertenece dos clubs)._

_Además Taka es prima de Tsuki._

_**Ayaka Fujita**__: ella es una estudiante de primer año, que llego 2 días después de que yo entre, ex-mejor amiga de Tamari, puesto que Kyoka llego a ocupar su lugar. Nacida en Francia, de padre japonés y madre francesa. Fue transferida de inmediato al Mouran High School tras enterarse que su vieja amiga estudiaba allí. Tamari decía que solía ser bastante seria y madura cuando tenia 12, lo cual nos cuesta difícil de creer pues ella demuestra ser inmadura, exagerada, ruidosa, positiva, sentimental, dramática, perezosa, desvergonzada y mismamente tiene un gran corazón como Tama-Chan. Muchas veces habla sola o habla de si misma en tercera persona, según ella tiene un lado bueno y un lado malo a los que llama "Shiro y Kuroi"( después nos enteramos de que shiro y Kuroi son un par de hamsters)Aun así es una parte importante del Rosse club, es considerada del "tipo carismático". También tiene tendencias pirómanas que emergen cuando un lugar le trae dolorosos recuerdos para así borrar su pasado. Su color de cabello es rojo, largo hasta la cadera y sujetado con una coleta, sus ojos son grandes y de color verde. Al igual que tamari tiene un busto enorme._


	2. Inicios Part 1

-con que... aquí voy a estudiar, me párese bien- dijo un chico castaño

-no solo vas a estudiar, también vas a vivir aquí- le respondió una mujer mayor con pintas de hombre.

-lo se Oka-san

La señora empezó a sollozar.

-de acuerdo, cuídate mucho Haru-Chan

-lo hare, pero date prisa madre, tu tren sale en media hora y no querrás perderlo

-bien, me voy- la mujer tomo un bolso que se hallaba en el piso, beso a su hijo y dio media vuelta.

-no te preocupes estaré bien, nos vemos en el verano

-hasta el verano

La preparatoria Mouran, lugar de gran prestigio y zona donde estudiaría Haru Fujioka, estudiante de alto rango.

Aquella escuela destacaba por ser una de las más importantes del país, de mayor nivel educativo y como ya se dijo antes, una de las más exclusivas también.

Para Haru, la oportunidad de ingresar no hubiera sido posible de no ser porque se le ofreció una beca por sus altas notas. Chico de familia de baja sociedad, que lucha por hacer su sueño realidad y que vio aquella beca como una oportunidad para lograrlo.

Lo único que se puede decir de el es que es un hombre decidido a pelear para conseguir sus objetivos y el hecho de parecer una chica no es nada para el.

Algunas veces este defecto lo ayudaba mucho, pero no quería depender de el completamente.

El joven caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Mouran con sus valijas a cuestas, tratando de encontrar su habitación. Estaba tan distraído contemplando la belleza del colegio que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un par de chicas y se tropezó con ellas.

-lo siento- se disculpo

**-no te disculpes, la culpa fue nuestra, pero consideraríamos que para la próxima te fijaras por donde vas, una mujer no debe de andar de distraída**- dijeron las jóvenes al unísono, que por cierto eran gemelas.

-¿distraída?- se pregunto Haru, pero decidió seguirles la corriente- si estaba distraída, es que soy nueva y no conozco el lugar.

-**Ok, pues nosotras somos Hitachiin Hikari y Kaori ¿y tu?**

-yo soy...- no pudo terminar de hablar.

-lo lamentamos pero tenemos que irnos...- dijo una de ellas.

-...la reunión de nuestro club empieza en 3 minutos- continuo la otra, después se marcharon.

El chico continuo caminando, encontrándose con muchas personas que lo confundían con una mujer, pero el no se molestaba en corregirlas.

Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que iso fue acomodar todas sus pertenencias, cada cosa en un lugar, lo último que faltaba era un portarretratos con una fotografía un poco vieja, al mirarla Haru exclamo:

-no te fallare padre, falta poco para que lo logre.

Al haber terminado, el muchacho cogio un libro y salio en busca del aula num. 23

Para ser mas exactos, el aula de estudio.

-rayos, ya pasaron 10 minutos y no encuentro el maldito salón, si no me apresuro llegare tarde- se dijo a si mismo

No paso mucho hasta que se topo con un aula que el creía, era la correcta. Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el peculiar _Rosse Club_

-_**Bienvenido**_- dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿nani?

-¿eh, una chica? ¿Quién eres tu, pequeña?- hablo una joven rubia de largos cabellos y ojos azules.

-pues...es que-emm...yo soy...pues- solo...es que yo no...- no sabia que decir en ese momento.

-Hikari, ¿no es la chica con la que nos tropezamos en el pasillo?

-así parece, Kaori

-¿la conocen?- les pregunto una muchacha de cabello negro con gafas.

**-solo nos tropezamos con ella, no nos dijo su nombre**

**-**mh...*_emerge una rosa en el piso* _seas bienvenida Fujioka Haru-Chan

-¿Quién les dijo mi nombre?

-eres muy popular, no a diario viene una estudiante becada a esta escuela.-hablo una niñita de cabello rubio y ojos cafés

-estudiante becada?...!tu eres la famosa Haru? Enserio es un placer conocerte, aunque jamás pensé que la gran invitada fuera lesbiana.- comento la rubia

-hmp ¿una lesbiana?

Letrero: _*lesbiana*_

-y no solo una simple lesbiana, si no una lesbiana plana.- volvió a decir la chica rubia

-¿p-plana?

_*lesbiana* *plana*_

Frase: ***una horrible y pobre lesbiana plana***

**-**¿sa-saben que? Y-ya tengo que irme, bueno adiós

-tranquila, tal ves quieras probarnos a ver cual te gusta- le explico la rubia con un tono provocador.

-yo...yo

-así que, ¿Cuál te agradaría?:

**-La tipo Calculadora **_*Kyoka Ootori 1º año clase "A" *_

**-Las tipo traviesas ***_Hikari y Kaori Hitachiin 1º año clase "B"*_

**-La tipo loli-shota **_*Mitsukiko "Tsuki" Haninozuka 1º año clase "C"* _

**-La tipo salvaje **_*Takami "Taka" Morinozuka 1º año clase "C"*_

O tal ves quieras intentarlo conmigo:

**-La tipo princesa ***_Tamari Suou 1º año clase "A"*_


End file.
